Rei Seren
Rei Seren '''is the leader of the New Hero Faction, of the newly formed Khaos Brigade. She is the descendent of St. Longinus, and the current possessor of the Longinus, Twin Triaina, and was the main antagonist for volume 7 of Highschool DxD: Jester of the Gremory Clan. Appearance Rei is a beautiful young woman with white skin, red eyes and light cyan hair. She wears an modified version of the church battle attire in white, under a black hooded cloak with gold accents. Personality Rei is a calm, collected and manipulative person, as she was able to convince many Sacred Gear users to join the New Hero Faction either from their own will or by brainwashing them. She can also be cocky and arrogant, as she claims that she alone is enough to fight a god and the true inheritor of True Longinus, and mocks opponents who are weak enough like Ladon. After falling in love with Uther Pendragon, Rei is shown to lose her usual calm and collected demeanor, if accused of liking him. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Combat Skills: Despite being a human and physically weaker than supernatural beings, Rei has shown immense skills in combat which allowed her to single-handedly take down the Gremory group whilst simultaneously protecting Mordred and John. By working together with the Gremory team they could overwhelm even Ladon, a legendary Evil Dragon. It was stated by Ladon that Rei has become a candidate to become the strongest possessor, of Twin Triaina. Master Spear-woman: Rei is well-versed in fighting with a spear and demonstrates extraordinary proficiency in wielding the Twin Triaina which takes the form of a spear-like trident. She was able to fight on par with Cao Cao. With one swing of Twin Triaina, Rei was able to defeat a large portion of anti-monsters, created by Lucas Shidou. Immense Durability: While her durability is inferior to Uther's and Akuko's, Rei has shown great tolerance to damage and pain, having an arm chopped off by Ro's Balance Breaker. Later on, she was able to survive the fatal pain of having her left eye tore out, by Hades. Immense Speed: Rei has shown incredible speed in combat much faster than the average human. She was able to match Uther's Godspeed in his 7th form of Cocytus' 7 Soaring Stars. Magic: '''It is stated by Mund that Rei has some skills in magic. She has used such to fly during her fight with Uther in Volume 9, and is able to use teleportation magic, elemental magic, and Black magic. '''Master Tactician: Rei is a very calculative and observant strategist, as she studies and researches her enemies before she battles them so she can read their movements and attack and counter them effectively. Equipment Twin Triaina (ツイントライアナ, Tsuin Triaina): Rei's primary weapon. It is the second made and third-strongest Longinus. A single stab from it can kill and vaporize a high-ranking Angels instantly. It can create an energy blade that is made up of powerful demonic energy that can vaporize an Seraph with ease. It can also extend and retract according to Rei's will. It has shown to be capable of shielding Rei against fatal attacks and split powerful energy blasts with a single slash. It can also change, and morph it's shape according to the user's will. * 'Adam's Kin of the Garden of Eden '(エデンの園のアダムのキン, Eden'nosono no Adamu no kin): Rei's sub-species Balance Breaker. It summons an giant humanoid creature, named the 'Divine Guardian '(神の守護者, Kami no gādian). It has the appearance of an giant, purple, yellow and green humanoid, with four arms, and two giant versions of Twin Triaina. Trivia * Her appearance and name, are based off Rei Ayanami, from Neon Genesis Evangelion. * Rei's name, can mean "zero" (零), as well as "spirit/ghost" (霊),"cool/cold" (冷), or "actor". ** And her last name Seren, is Welsh for "star", so her full name can be, "zero star", "spirit/ghost star", "cool/cold star" or "actor star". * Rei is listed among the strongest new-humans, along with Zeal, Mordred, John, and Reinhert. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Longinus Category:Khaos Brigade